Love Me
by animegalnya
Summary: This started out as a roleplay between a friend and I, and I decided to make it into a fanfiction. Gaara rescues a girl in the middle of the night. GaaraxOC
1. Mizuki

Ok, so this started out as a roleplay with a friend and I, and I decided to actually write a fanfic for it. So please no harsh flames, help with any problems is appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba plushies.

Chapter1

Mizuki

Gaara stood on top of the Kazekage tower, looking at the moon. It had been a week since he returned to Sunagakure-a week since Granny Chiyo had given her own life to save his own life.  
>Although the shukaku had been removed from his body, he still found it difficult to sleep. So he spent his nights looking at the moon and the sleeping village that he had chosen to protect. He decided to take a walk through the quiet village. As he walked down a street near the Kazekage tower, he heard a girl scream followed by a man shouting. <p>

Gaara followed the voices, stopping outside an alleyway as a girl literally ran into him. The first thing he noticed was the blood on her arm, followed by her ripped clothing. The girl looked up at him, startled. "K-kazekage-sama!" 

"Get back here, girl!" A man ran out of the alley. 

The girl hid behind Gaara, terrified. "Leave me alone!" 

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the man, arms crossed over his chest. "What is going on here?" 

The man blinked, surprised. "Kazekage-sama. I was just, uh, talking to this girl when she attacked me! See?" he pointed to his bloody side. 

"It was self-denfense! This guy tried to rape me!" The girl defended herself. 

Gaara frowned. "Really?" 

The guy glared at the girl. "Watch your back, little girl." The guy stumbled away, making it obvious he was drunk. 

When he was gone, Gaara turned around to face the girl. "Why are you not at home?" 

The girl frowned. "I wanted to get some air. I was walking back home when that drunk guy attacked me." 

Gaara looked at her bloody arm. "What happened to your arm?" 

The girl looked at her arm. "I stabbed his side with a kunai, so he stabbed me." 

Gaara frowned. "What is your name?" 

The girl looked at him. "Mizuki." 

Gaara didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he did it anyway. "Come with me. That wound must be treated." 

Mizuki looked shocked, but followed him back to the Kazekage tower. When they got to his office, she stood awkwardly in front of his desk. Gaara treated her wound himself, wiping away the blood and wrapping a bandage around it. "There."  
>Mizuki smiled a little. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama." <p>

"What rank are you, Mizuki?" he asked. 

She pointed at her headband. "I just made chunin last week, sir. I'm fourteen." 

Gaara took a moment to really look at her. She was about a foot shorter than him, with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked more like a twelve year old than a fourteen year old. 

"I'll escort you home, Mizuki." Gaara said. "I don't want one of my citizens getting attacked." 

Mizuki smiled. "That's very kind of you, sir." 

They walked to Mizuki's home in silence. 

While Mizuki felt honored to be escorted home by Gaara of the Dessert, she wasn't like his fangirls. Sure, she was attracted to him, but she didn't want to be annoying. 

"Are your parents home?" Gaara asked. 

Mizuki shook her head. "No, sir. They're on an A-rank mission and won't be home for about another week." she smiled sadly. "I'm used to living alone." 

Gaara frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

Mizuki shrugged. "I have a couple friends that I hang out with, so I'm not entirely lonely." She stopped walking in front of a house. "Well, this is my house. Thank you for helping me

Kazekage-sama." she bowed before saying good night and entering her house, locking the door behind her. 

Mizuki sat on the floor, taking a deep breath and sighing, trying to process everything that had happened. She smiled. "I guess good things do happen to me." 

Outside, Gaara stared at the door to her house. Why had he helped her? Was it because it was his duty to protect his people? Or was it that very small, fleeting feeling that he got when he took a moment to really look at her? 

Gaara shook his head. "No, it is my duty to protect my people. Nothing more." he then walked back to the Kazekage tower, trying his best to forget about Mizuki...and failing.

Please review!


	2. Thank You

It's been a while, but here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Thank You

Mizuki left her house early to train with her team she had been on since she was a genin-Riku and Daisuke. The two boys saw her and waved.

Riku grinned. "Hey, Mizuki!"

Mizuki smiled. "Hey, guys."

"You're late." Daisuke said.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I slept in a little. I got home late last night."

Riku looked confused. "What happened?"

Mizuki shrugged. "Nothing. I went for a walk. Now let's train before our mission later."

Riku and Daisuke were twin brothers, but complete opposites. Riku was more laid back and goofy, while Daisuke was more serious and calm.

All three of them specialized in taijutsu and weapons.

As they trained, Gaara watched from the top of the Kazekage tower.

Kankuro walked onto the roof and smiled at his little brother. "Hey, Gaara."

Gaara kept his eyes fixed on the training chunin. "Good morning, Kankuro. Anything to report?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Not much. Things have been pretty quiet lately."

Gaara nodded. "Have you heard from Lady Tsunade?"

Kankuro shook his head again. "No. But I do have a letter from Naruto." he held out the piece of rolled up paper.

Gaara turned away from the chunin and reached for the letter. As he read it, his emotionless face slowly turned into a slightly smiling face.

Kankuro smiled. "Good news?"

Gaara shrugged. "Just Naruto being Naruto. He's doing well, and so is Konoha. He's going on an important mission to find clues about where Sasuke is."

Kankuro nodded. "I hope their mission is a success."

Gaara nodded. "Yes." he rolled up the paper and walked back to his office.

Kankuro followed him. "Temari should be by soon. I have an A-rank mission in an hour. I'll see you later." As he was leaving, Temari walked into the office with a mountain of paperwork in her arms.

Gaara sighed. Just another day as Kazekage-work, work, and more work. But he didn't mind-protecting Suna and his friends were his number one priorities.

Mizuki panted, laying on her back, exhausted from training.

"We have a mission to go on in an hour-prepare yourselves." Daisuke said before leaving.

Riku held his hand out to her, which she gladly accepted. After he pulled her up, Mizuki collected her weapons. "I'm going to finish getting ready at home. I'll see you in an hour, Riku-kun."

Riku smiled his usual goofy smile and went home to get ready.

Mizuki walked in the opposite direction, towards the Kazekage tower.

The ninja inside looked at her strangely, but she ignored them. Gathering her courage, she knocked on his office door. "K-kazekage-s-sama?"

"Who's there?"

"M-mizuki. I-i met you last night."

"...come in."

Mizuki opened the door, smiling a little. "Hello, sir."

Gaara didn't look up from the papers he was signing. "Is something wrong?"

Mizuki shook her head. "No, sir. I just...I just wanted to thank you...for last night. I really appreciate it."

Gaara glanced up from his paperwork. "It is my duty to protect the people of Sunagakure.

If I hadn't protected you I would have failed that duty."

Mizuki frowned. "Oh. Well...thank you. Good bye." she turned to leave.

"...your aim."

She turned to face him, confused. "My...aim, sir?"

Gaara leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "I could see you training from the top of the tower. You have very good aim."

Mizuki smiled. "Thank you, sir. My teammates and I specialize in weapons and taijutsu."

Gaara glanced at her. "How is your ninjutsu?"

Mizuki frowned. "Not very good, sir. The best I can do is make a few shadow clones."

Gaara didn't know why he said it, but it escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Would you like me to train you?"

Mizuki's eyes widened. "You...you would do that?"

Gaara chuckled at her excitement. "Yes, if you promise to work hard."

Mizuki beamed. "Yes, yes, of couse! Thank you!" she bowed. She started to leave. "I have a mission to prepare for."

Gaara nodded. "Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds at sunset."

Mizuki nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." she left his office, excited. Just as she started to feel truly happy for the first time in a long time, she thought of her parents, and then the happiness was gone.

Gaara looked out the window and sighed. "Why did I do that?"

Review please!


End file.
